Hera
"From the moment Zeus and I created mortals I've spent my time hating them for the infidelities he shared with them. But once I forgave him, I realized that humanity is the only creation I am truly proud of." ::-Hera in God Fearing Child" Hera was the wife and older sister of Zeus, making her queen of the Olympian gods. Aside from her duties as queen, Hera was known as the goddess of women and marriage. Both the peacock and the cow were sacred to her and she would often appear in the guise of a peacock. Marriage being sacred to her, Hera was enraged at Zeus' many infidelities. The one which irked her the most was Zeus' affair with the mortal Alcmene; the product of which was the demi-god Hercules. At every opportunity, from the very moment Hercules was born, Hera would send monsters of various kinds to attack Hercules. For example, the Hydra and the Enforcer. She employed her son Ares, who also hated his half brother, in attempting to kill Hercules. Her moment of true "vengeance" against Zeus' mortal offspring who also became a thorn in the sides of the other spiteful and petty gods, Hera murdered Hercules' wife, Deianeira, and his three children Aeson, Klonus and Ilea, temproarily breaking Hercules' heroic spirit. Her final act came when, after Hercules' mtoher Alcemene died, she trapped her soul in Tartarus. Hercules who was turned into a full god by Zeus, opposed Hera and Apollo, and eventually trapping Hera in the Titans' prison in Tartarus and saving his mother's soul. A while later, Zeus used his grandson Evander, who used his powers to release Hera from the prison with amnesia. Hoping to]regain his marriage back, Zeus reconnected with his wife, who unfortunately was giving her memories back by Ares and attemtped to get her revenge. With the help of Hercules, Hera decided to end her vendetta and give Zeus another chance. Hera then did some heavy thinking and decided to atone for all the chaos she caused, especially to her stepson. Turning over a new leaf, Hera helped Hercules find the bones of Cronos, the only substance that can kill Zeus when he tries to kill Xena and her unborn child who will bring about the Twilight of the Gods. Because of her betrayal Zeus kills Hera. Hera was also the mother of Ares, Discord and Hephaestus. Gallery Hera.jpg|Hera in "Hercules and the Amazon Women" heraherc8.jpg|Hera in "The Enforcer" heraredeye.jpg|Hera in "Reunions" Hera Reunions.jpg|Hera in "Reunions" File:Hera12.jpg|Hera in "Reunions" reunion4.jpg|In "Reunions" Herahelpshercfearchild.jpg|Hera in "God Fearing Child" heragoddess.jpg|Needs Citation Animated Hera.jpg|Hera in "The Battle for Mount Olympus" heraxena.jpg|Needs Citation Hercherc1.jpg|Hera with Apollo in "Reunions" File:HERA_ANI_2.gif|Click to Animate Appearances * Hercules and the Amazon Women * Hercules in the Underworld * Hercules and the Lost Kingdom * Hercules and the Circle of Fire * H:TLJ: "The Wrong Path" * H:TLJ: "The Enforcer" * H:TLJ: "Surprise" * H:TLJ: "Reign of Terror" * H:TLJ: "Medea Culpa" * H:TLJ: "Reunions" * H:TLJ: "Full Circle" * X:WP: "God Fearing Child" * Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus Related Articles * Hera Stone * Seven Temples of Hera * Hera's Chalice * Hera's Executioners * Hera's Archers * Hera's Guards * Sign of Hera * Hera 2 Background *Hera was played by Meg Foster, Joy Watson, Elizabeth Hawthorne and Narelle Swenson. Category:Gods Category:Xena: Warrior Princess characters Category:XWP Season Five Category:The Twilight of the Gods Category:Mothers Category:Olympians Category:HTLJ Season One Category:HTLJ Season Two Category:HTLJ Season Three Category:HTLJ Season Four Category:HTLJ Season Five Category:HTLJ Season Six Category:HTLJ Movies